


Inspirational love

by MorganaLS



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: "One might have supposed that the true act of love was to lie together and talk."Mary Renault, Fire from Heaven (Alexander the Great, #1)





	Inspirational love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1986_2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/gifts).




End file.
